


Not Again

by DigiConjurer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted forced shipping, Door Privileges, Doors getting smashed, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Just a normal day at Gareg Mach, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vandalism, break-ins, chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Rhea crashes the mission briefing. Again.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. For fuck sake, Rhea

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

A new day dawns upon Fodlan. I wonder what dumb, stupid and/or inappropriate way it’ll be ruined even before it has even got a chance to begin? That’s how this mess usually works. Are we ready to take bets now on what will happen today, Mozu?

Silence. Oh dear. Someone is still out cold. Guess I might have gone a bit too hard on her when we got to cuddling. She probably needed it. Did quite a number of parts yesterday. She’s still learning. Which made it a good narrating exercise. Maybe one day, she can do an entire ‘chapter’ or something.

This brings us nicely to the wonderful hour of six am. For once, we have ourselves a full night of sleep. Crazy, I know. It’s like everyone other than me is an early bird. When you’re a couple hundred years old (at least), you start to just sleep in. Doesn’t usually work though. Most of 

For the moment, we find our heroine sound asleep in her bedroom. The princess dress had long been removed, regular pajamas taking their place. Though, I get the feeling that she isn’t alone currently. But who exactly would be dumb enough t-

I’m cut off by an arrow falling to the ground. Then another, with a third one following right behind. Byleth’s eyes shot open, her gaze already on the ceiling. There we find Shamir. Crammed up against the ceiling, hanging on with all her grip strength. Quite impressive, if it weren’t for the fact that she didn’t need to do this. Just wait like everyone else. Simple as that. But no, that’s asking too much in this situation.

“Shamir, why the hell are you doing the same thing Catherine did?” Byleth announced, trying her hardest to understand why her house had been invaded once again. Let alone by someone who should definitely know better. Unless Catherine left that incident from a couple months ago out when she gave her report. That’s probably it.

“I needed to make sure that you weren’t directly connected to the kidnapping. Just in case.” Shamir remarked and dusted a couple cobwebs away. Guess someone needs to get on cleaning their room. Or just the ceiling. “Though, neither you or your daughter seem to be part of this.”

Byleth took a deep breath, hand reaching out for a light. One small problem with that plan. The actual light was nowhere close to where her hand even was in the first place. Which connected with the air. Oops. At least she didn’t fall out of the bed. I’ve seen quite a number of trainees make that mistake - even Mozu. Though in her case, she was trying to sneak a book back into my bookshelf and didn’t want to wake me. Except she did the opposite - waking up me, Corrin and just about the entire army when she accidentally stubbed her toe. Oh, the words that came out of her mouth were absolutely hilarious. In a cute way. Not that I can actually say those words here.

“Do you need some help there?” Shamir remarked, just catching a nod from the professor. So she followed the walls of the room with her hand until she felt something off. Didn’t take too long with her skills - the switch found by ‘accident. “Better now?”

Byleth nodded and stood up from her bed. After, her gaze turned to Shamir. For today’s excurcion, she had gone with a set of lace pajamas. Modest ones, the sort that leave everything to the imagination. Though, the bow and arrows pattern do look nice.

“Sure.” Byleth muttered, gaze already shifting to the door. There was no way Shamir wasn’t the only one here in her apartment (outside of Sothis)... Right? That would be silly. She would’ve needed to have gone to her students, broken into their apartments, woke them up and then either dragged them over herself or had a drone fast travel the over. "You didn't bring anyone else over when you snuck in, right?"

Shamir nodded, the sound of something falling over cutting off any chance of a proper response back. Yeah. She let just about everyone in. Which could also mean having to deal with a bunch of crankypants. No one ever wants to deal with those kinds of people. Ever.

"Let me get dressed and I'll be out there." Byleth explained, shooing Shamir out of her room. What was it with people interrupting her sleep? If it was someone like Dorothea, she would be fine with it. But no, it always had to be people like Mercedes or Shamir. Couldn’t they understand that some people actually need their beauty sleep? Perhaps they were just night owls. Very loud night owls.

Nonetheless, the professor grabbed her armor and headed for the bathroom. Stripping out of her pajamas, she made quick time in getting changed. Once that was done, she made her way out into the living room… only to do a double take when she got there.

In the process of dragging Catherine to Byleth’s apartment, a certain someone was adamant that she needed to hang on for dear life. And by someone, I mean Rhea. As for the rest of the black eagles, they were currently trying to pull the archbishop away from her subject. Ferdinand was leading the charge, with Petra and Caspar backing him up. Mercedes and Linhardt were rounding out the back, which left Hubert, Bernadetta and Edelgard to hold onto Catherine in the hopes of separating her from the overzealous archbishop. That, or she’s in one hell of a dream with little in the way of breaking her out of it. Or something else entirely. This is the religious leader of this fucking continent. Who can really say with a woman like that.

"Sorry about this, Byleth." Dorothea greeted, getting a sigh from her girlfriend in return. Way too early for this shit. The perfect time is around noon. Maybe a bit after that. Kind of depends on my mood and how up to it I'm feeling. If not, then the shit can come tomorrow. Or, wait till tomorrow. Unless it’s something that can wait. Then and only then will I actually do it. That’s beyond the point.

"It's alright." Byleth muttered and focused on Rhea. Part of her was tempted to smash her hand into the archbishop. That's a good way to get yourself fired from your job and kicked off of the property. Something that I doubt you want to happen. Has to be a different solution. What exactly that solution is remains a mystery. "Rhea, I need you to leave. I have a class to teach and that does not include you."

Rhea's eyes shot open, just now noticing all the people trying to pull her off of Catherine. Either she's a heavy sleeper or someone is purposely tuning out the sounds of most people. Could even be a mix of both here.

"I'll leave if you go on a date with me." Rhea answered and found herself facing down the fist of the professor. Which is on top of the fire stone in Dorothea's hand - ready to be thrown out in case things went south. Even if you could argue that this went south already. "Fine then."

Letting go of her 'woobie', Rhea made a beeline for the door.

"You've lost your door privileges. Permanently." she added, grabbing hold of the door and ripped it off the hinges. That’s very excessive for someone just asking you to not poach them from their relationship. Or perhaps I'm just expecting too much out of people at this early hour of the day.

Yet, our professor’s attention turned to her students.

"Sorry about that." she muttered, waiting a moment for everyone to focus on her. Didn't take too long, even if Catherine was just waking up. "This month's mission is to find and rescue Manuela from whatever person or organization has whisked her off to who knows where."


	2. Don't tell Rhea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of secrets get out, all of which can't be told to Rhea.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Catherine was very confused.

One moment, she was sleeping by herself in her own bed. The next, she was standing in the middle of Byleth’s room with the rest of her classmates staring her down. At least she didn’t decide to sleep in the nude. Imagine the commotion and fuss that would’ve made. Brings to mind some of Felicia’s achievements of incompetence. She once made soup without any water. What did she use instead, you might ask? Sand. There wasn't even sand in our base. Evwn worse was the time that Corrin paired her up with Setsuna. The whole fucking kitchen was reduced to ash. Made for quite a rebuilding effort. That was supposed to be the day I proposed to Mozu.

“Oh, right. The kidnapping.” the swordswoman remarked and walked over to the corner of the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Shamir followed right behind. Though, it was more for emotional support than anything. Especially after she kidnapped her and dragged Rhea along for the ride. Wonder what kind of dreams she had during that. Couldn’t be that good. "Is there any way that I or Shamir can assist in your investigation?"

Byleth took a deep breath, trying her hardest to come up with something for the pair to do.

"Can you handle the lessons of the Golden Deer?" she announced and dodged the arrow fired at her. Didn't come from anyone here. Who could've been responsible for that? A second arrow followed. This one was thankfully brought down with a stone from Dorothea.

"We can teach ourselves, thank you very much." a voice announced, everyone’s gaze on the open space where the door once was. It's here we find Claude, clutching his bow and arrows. Because of course he was. Though, that doesn’t entirely explain why he’s shifting his legs about to hide something. What exactly? I’m not sure. Probably a pet. Which I suspect you’re not allowed to have pets. Though considering that people’s door privileges can be gained and revoked, anyone’s guess on what the archbishop does to animals. Better to not think about that.

“Scram.” Byleth announced and grabbed a sword off the ground. Pointing it towards Claude, he got the message and skedaddled. Then it’s right back over to Shamir and Catherine.

“I need you to go around town to the bars and ask around about Manuela. The same goes for you as well Mercedes.”

Petra's gaze shot over to her girlfriend. This had to be an opportunity for a date. If it wasn't, she could hang out in the car and wait. There has to be a better use of your time that isn't waiting in a vehicle… right? Making sure of course.

“No, you can’t come.” Mercedes remarked and put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You’re not of age. And don’t give me ‘It’s different in brigid’. Just because you’re a princess, doesn’t mean rules in relation to age are above you.”

Petra looked away, gaze meeting that of Byleth’s.

“I’ll find somet-” Byleth started, only to stop a couple words in. “Petra, how familiar are you with kidnappings?”

Petra looked away and let out a deep breath. Turning back to Byleth, a nod followed. I guess that makes sense. You would want members of royalty to know the protocols and details of what to do when you’re kidnapped. Unless the people who are kidnapping you are your own government. Can’t really plan for that.

“I also have information in regards to kidnappings.” Edelgard remarked and focused on Byleth. Even if her main focus wanted to be on Bernadetta. Currently on her phone, she didn’t look too happy. Putting last month behind them, they had inherited a huge heaping of responsibilities and duties. All of these things the various department heads had abandoned in the process of trying to take over the government. Because of course they did. Actually doing their damn jobs? That’s a bridge too far.

"I'll keep you in mind going forward." Byleth answered, her gaze joining Edelgard’s in looking at Bernadetta. . "You alright, Bernadetta?"

While the phone had now ended, our countess looked disoriented. A couple deep breaths followed as she put the phone away. Then we're right back to Edelgard with a smile that's both happy and conflicted. If that's even possible in a situation like this. 

"Wifey tried to invite all of us to the family's summer manor." Bernadetta answered and got a look from everyone in the room. To be fair, we've heard little about Wifey after her transformation. Surprised that she didn't call after hearing what happened at that meeting. Oh well. This is as good of a time to contact your daughter… I think. Children aren't my strong su- Oh. Morning Mozu. How are you feeling? That's great to hear. Byleth is just handing out tasks to people. Pretty simple stuff. You can go back to sleep. Okay. You can commentate with me for this part. "I told her no, but she was very insistent that the emperor of the Adrestian Empire needed a vacation. Especially with her beautiful wife-to-be."

You definitely could've phrased that a heck of a lot better than you did. Especially in the presence of people who have no clue what you're talking about in the first place. Though, that doesn't explain how she found out in the first place. Wait. You think one of the department heads snitched? I can see that.

"Hold up." Shamir remarked, shooting both Bernadetta and Edelgard a look. She knew it. Of course these two had been hiding something. But now, she was complicit in knowing that secret. Which meant not telling Rhea. Easy enough for her. But Catherine? That was going to be a challenge. That could be figured out later. Right now, she needed to see the extent of this rabbit hole. "Who is this Wifey and why do I get the feeling that you're referring to Edelgard?"

Byleth’s gaze shot over. I guess it's finally time to spill the beans on that particular part of your trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this half had a bit of a rough development hell. Nothing really that interesting.
> 
> Next time. Detention. In which I break the hearts of all the Edeleth shippers who read my stuff.


End file.
